


More Unexpected than Inconvienoent

by larryandstuff



Series: the Tomlinson-Styles': Where Babies are always welcome [5]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cute, Daddy fic, Fluff, Future Fic, Kid Fic, M/M, MPREG!!!!, Mpreg Louis, Rimming, SMUT!!, So Many Kids, Very fluffy, more fluffy than smutty though, thats about it I think, there is smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 05:25:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2138646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larryandstuff/pseuds/larryandstuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis are attempting to tackle raising seven kids, and somehow they're doing a pretty good job. To ensure a sex-filled relationship without the risk of any more babies (they've decided to stick with seven) they make the choice that Harry will get a vesectomy. Only things don't go exactly as planned and Louis ends up pregnant again. This is the story of yet again another inconvenient, but this time more unexpected, pregnancy for the Tomlinson-Styles</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Unexpected than Inconvienoent

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this took so long to get out. I had a huge summer school class that was primarily writing soo.... (I know, no excuse)
> 
> Also I was starting another series, check it out if you wish. Here's the first part. 
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/2012607#main

Harry slapped his hand over Louis' mouth as he furiously thrusted into him from behind. They may have been lucky enough to have kids that didn't want to sleep in their bed with them, but they were still just down the hall so they had to be quiet. 

Louis moaned and arched his back, thrusting his hips back to meet Harry's. This was sweaty and rough, hot and passionate. And they both loved it. 

Louis' arms clawed at The pillow in front of him as he arched up and came, biting into Harry's hand and spilling all over the sheets under him. 

Harry gave a few more thrusts as he clung to Louis' limp waist before spilling into his tight heat. Louis moaned and let his head hang limp at the feeling of hot cum spilling inside of him. 

Harry pulled out slowly and watched as his cum leaked out of Louis' hole. "I will never get used to this," he said, staring in awe. 

With Louis being able to get pregnant, the couple never got a chance to have sex without a condom (unless they were trying to get pregnant or he already was.)  
Harry leaned down and sucked up the rest of the come inside of Louis, who had his eyes closed and was taking ragged breaths. 

He flipped Louis around and licked the cum off of his stomach too. "Ugh, stop! Or else I'll get hard again and I'm too tired to have another go," Louis groaned. Harry laughed and laid down next to Louis, pulling him close as they both fell asleep. 

A year after the twins were born Louis and Harry made the official decision that there would be no more babies, seven was decidedly enough. To ensure that the number stayed seven, it was decided that Harry would be getting a vasectomy.  
Harry agreed it was only fair that he had the procedure considering Louis had been the one to give birth to seven kids. They were both also very excited at the concept of condom-less sex. 

To Louis' misfortune, they learned that even with the procedure they wouldn't be able to have unprotected sex for at least three months. Harry's body would need a little bit of time to stop releasing usable sperm. He would have to go to a doctor's appointment months later to make sure that his sperm count was indeed at zero. 

Until that appointment Harry and Louis were supposed to be using condoms. Surprisingly they followed the rules... Until the very end. But it was all semantics, right? The doctor's appointment was just a random date, sex with out a condom a couple days before (or maybe it was a week) wouldn't matter that much. 

So now it was almost two months since they had been given the all go from their doctor, and they were going absolutely crazy. At least a couple times a week they would find time for Harry to stick his dick in Louis and fill him with cum. 

They had even toyed with the idea of Louis wearing a plug around the house, they'd never tried it and it seemed like fun. They briefly debated if that was too kinky to be doing with kids in the house, but immediately decided it was fine the second Louis had the plug tucked up his arse. 

Essentially, they were the equivalent of hormone crazed teenagers discovering blowjobs for the first time. It was great. And somehow they had managed only one close call with their kids. Maggie had noticed a big white stain on the wall and asked her Papa what it was. Louis was quick to blame it on the three-year olds and their crayons (he's a bad parent, so what?)

*

Louis has thrown up every morning for the past week. Harry doesn't know about it because he's conveniently up and out of the house for work before Louis' even awake.  
After throwing up this morning, the seventh day in a row, he dropped the kids that weren't in school off at his mum's. Louis desperately needed the day to just think. 

He was currently standing in front of his bathroom mirror, his side facing it. There was no doubt about it, there was definitely a bump, a bump that hadn't been there a month ago. Louis wondered how he had missed it. Surely he had been pregnant enough times to recognize the symptoms, especially if he was already showing. It wasn't much, but there was a defined swell between his hip bones. Noticeable if you studied it, but not at a quick glance. By the looks of it he guessed he was around three months pregnant.  
"Fuck," he shook his head and stumbled back to the bed. He sat down and placed his head in his hands. He was so confused, this didn't make sense. 

If he was really three months pregnant that means Harry and him had had unprotected sex three months ago, which they hadn't! Louis reasoned that ok, maybe the condom broke. Yeah, that had to be it, there was no other explanation.  
Now past the confusion, Louis started to cry. He wasn't sure if it was because he was scared, confused, sad, or guilty for feeling sad at being pregnant. Hell it was probably all of those things. 

This just wasn't supposed to happen. They had talked about this, they didn't want another kid. They didn't think it was fair to all of their kids to have to constantly divide their time between the rest of their siblings when there were so many of them. 

He was scared what his kids would think, he was scared what Harry would think, he was scared about the fact that he didn't want another kid, he didn't want this baby right now. Did that make him a bad dad? Of course it did! So now he was crying about that, he was just an overall bad person. 

It took him about a half hour of crying before he began to think rationally. He had options, you always have options. Decision one, keep the baby or get rid of the baby? Keep the baby, obviously. He couldn't get rid of a child he and Harry created. 

Okay that one was easy. Next was tell Harry or pretend it never happened? In all honestly he wanted to pretend like it never happened, but he knew that the only way that would end would be him living in a card board box and giving birth in an ally (assuming he had left his family and life behind so that he could keep this pregnancy a secret.) This plan had its flaws, which led to the conclusion: tell Harry. 

Now came the hardest question to answer, when should he tell Harry? He could tell him right away, or he could wait until Harry realized it himself. (Thinking back on it, the latter was out of question considering that's exactly what he had done when he was pregnant with Maggie and it hadn't worked out very well.) 

Maybe Louis could go to the doctor and make sure he was pregnant and hadn't contracted a rare disease, he would tell Harry after that. Who was he kidding (certainly not himself) he had to tell Harry right away. Besides, he could use someone to help him not have a panic attack right now.  
He pulled out his phone and texted Harry to come home early. He busied himself cleaning the house and washing dishes from last night's dinner as he waited for Harry to come home. 

The door creaked open signaling Harry's arrival and Louis froze in the kitchen. He suddenly realized that he hadn't thought of a single thing to say. This was new territory, never had he been afraid of telling Harry they were having a baby. He began to shake violently as worst case scenarios flashed through his head.  
He busied himself with making tea as Harry walked into the room and slipped his arms around his waist. "Couldn't wait until tonight huh?" Harry asked, voice filled with sultry, as he started to grind into Louis' backside. 

Louis felt like he was going to throw up. He took a deep shuddering breath, closing his eyes. He thought to himself that maybe he was making a bigger deal out if this than necessary. Harry would be happy right? They had the money to care for more kids, the only thing in question was time and energy. The only thing keeping him from feeling happy about this was himself.  
Coming to this realization he started to take control of the situation, he wasn't powerless. He was going to start by telling Harry. 

Abandoning his tea, he turned around in Harry's arms and looked him directly in the eye. "I'm pregnant," he stated, straight faced.  
Harry laughed, "Very funny Lou. You can't change your mind now though, the procedure's already done."  
This was almost worse than what he imagined. Harry didn't even believe him. He didn't have a bad or good reaction. He didn't have any reaction, period. Simply because he thought Louis was joking. Louis really thought he would be sick now.  
Harry continued, "Nope, no more babies for us Lou." He emphasized his words by placing his hand on Louis' stomach and rubbing it around, no doubt feeling the bump there. 

Louis squeezed his eyes shut as Harry's hand slowed to a stop. Silence filled the room. Dead silence. They were both holding their breath.  
"Lou," harry breathed out. "Boo," his voice trailed off again. Harry was frozen, he didn't know how to respond. He had to be sure though (even if Louis' pained expression was already enough confirmation.)  
Slowly Harry played with the hem of Louis' jumper. In one quick move he flipped it up. He gasped, sinking to his knees, taking notice of the swell of Louis' stomach. 

He gaped, fish-mouthed for a bit, before stammering, "Wha-what? I- I mean umm... What? Uhh," until finally looking up at Louis with wet pleading eyes and asking, "How Lou?"

Louis broke into tears, his strong confident facade falling. "I don't know Harry, a condom must have broke or something," he blabbered.  
"How did I not notice?" Harry groaned, standing back up and pulling Louis into an embrace. "I mean god Louis, you must be like three months pregnant and I didn't even notice. What kind of husband am I?"

"No, no, no Haz. I didn't even notice the bump myself until this morning after I threw up. Don't beat yourself up over this."

Harry nodded his head and just hugged Louis tighter, they both needed a good few minutes to process the news. 

"I'm so scared," Louis whispered into Harry's shoulder. 

Harry scratched at the back of Louis' head to calm him. "Hey Babe, there's nothing we can do about this now so we've got to welcome this baby into this world, because we're all it has. Alright? So we're going to be okay, because we're pros at this. Babies are a piece of cake," Harry joked. Louis giggled into his chest though, so he definitely succeeded there. 

"We're going to be okay, I promise." Harry whispered, pressing a kiss to the side of Louis' head. 

*

When Dr. Barnes walked into her office the first thing she said was, "well I can say I'm surprised to see you guys back here, a pleasure as always, but I thought you were done."

"We were," Louis had murmured, but was silenced when Harry placed his hand on his thigh. 

"Alright, let's get started shall we?" She asked. Given a nod from Harry she continued. "So looking at your blood work it would appear that your about 2 months pregnant."

Louis gasped, shocked. "But that's impossible! I look like I'm nearing four months. I wasn't even this big with the twins."

"Hmm stand up please and lift your shirt" she commanded. Louis did as told and she nodded. "Hmm you're right, let's get you into an ultrasound and see what we have here."

Soon enough Dr. Barnes was moving the wand around Louis' tummy. Louis grasped Harry's hand as they stared at the screen. "Ahhh," she said in understanding. "One, two, three," she said while pointing to three different blobs. 

Louis' eyes rolled back into his head and he was enveloped in blackness. Harry's jaw dropped and he stared at the screen in silence until Louis' hand dropped from his. He glanced down, only to realize that his husband had fainted. "Oh my god!" He said worriedly. 

Dr. Barnes quickly took his pulse and then reassured Harry that he was fine. It was about two minutes before Louis' eyes fluttered open. The first word out of his mouth was a muffled "triplets?" Harry meekly nodded his head. Louis laughed, throwing his hands in the air. "What were the chances?" he asked incredulously. 

"About one in 10,000 normally," Dr. Barnes answered, "but considering Harry had recently had a vasectomy I'd say that the chances were probably closer to one in 15,000 for you guys."

Louis cackled. "I think he's a in a bit of shock," Harry said to the doctor. "Do you mind if I just talk to him for a second?"

"No of course, by all means. Call me when you're ready to go over a few things." With that she left the room.  
Harry crouched down by Louis and grabbed his hand again, pressing his lips to his knuckles. "What's going through your mind Babe?"

Louis whimpered, "I love them so much already Haz, I'm just so terrified. I don't know if we're ready for something like this."

"Alright, yeah I'm scared too. But they're here now whether we're ready or not, so I think we should stop worrying about if we are ready, and instead start preparing ourselves to make this the best situation possible. Does that sound good to you?"

Louis nodded his head, a few tears in his eyes. He whispered, "ok then. You're right. Can you hand me the wand?" Harry placed the tool in his hand and helped his husband find their babies in his tummy. "There they are," Louis cooed. "I'm so excited to meet you. I love you all so much."

Harry pressed a kiss to his calm husband's forehead and then called Dr. Barnes back in. 

"Alright," she said once Harry had gotten Louis to sit up. "This pregnancy is going to be a bit different from the last. First thing is that you need to understand that three months from now your going to feel as if you're nine months pregnant with one baby. Which only means that by the end of this term you will be absolutely huge." Louis' face had started to pale by now. "Next thing is that you will undoubtedly be on bed rest for the last couple of months, I'm sorry but there's just no way that you'll be able to move around at that point safely. Lastly, and this is thinking a bit into the future, but it's in your best interest to deliver these babies naturally. Now I'm just going to tell you that there is an extremely small chance that the babies will be turned correctly and therefor that might be impossible. In that case we will do a C-section. Just keep that in the back of your minds, we'll talk more about it as we get closer to the due date. Any questions at this point?"

Harry and Louis just looked at her wide-eyed for a bit before Harry finally came back to his senses and asked, "Is there anything we can be doing now to help with that later down the road?"

"Yes, I'm going to increase your dosage of prenatal vitamins, I would start eating very healthily, and you should exercise as much as possible for the next couple months that you will be able to. It might surprise you, but in these next couple of weeks you are going to grow a ton."

After a little more conversation, they said goodbye and the two men made their way to the car, giggling excitedly about their new babies. 

*

Telling the kids had gone well. Maggie, being 9, almost 10, was a little wary of having three more babies around seeing as all of her friends only had a couple of siblings, and- why does she have nine? 

Louis explained that it was just because her Papa and Daddy love each other 'super duper much.' Harry had added in 'yeah we just can't seem to stop.' Louis had slapped in the arm for that one and hissed, 'you can't use sexual innuendo around our kids, it's not funny.'

Family and friends had all been shocked at the news, but once the situation had been explained everyone was a lot less appalled and a lot more excited. 

After the news had been delivered, Zayn and Perrie decided to forfeit their date night so that Louis and Harry could go out instead. Zayn, Liam and Niall's families would be getting together for a giant movie night with all seven of the Tomlinson-Styles children. 

Harry and Louis decided to take advantage of the night and went out for a nice dinner. They spent the dinner reminiscing about their life before kids: the first time they said 'I love you', their first date, they first time that Louis had thought he was pregnant when he was only 19 (he really wasn't, false alarm,) funny stories of them sneaking off to be alone together on tour, or the time when they had snuck off to have sex in a fitting room at Burberry in Chicago. 

Once the food was placed in front of them they graciously thanked the waitress and picked up their forks. They both looked down at the food they had ordered, and then across the table at the food the other had ordered. Looking up at each other, they simultaneously said, "switch," breaking out in wide smiles and laughing at themselves. Louis handed over his pesto gnocchi, and Harry passed him his lamb and mashed potatoes. 

Switching meals is something that Louis and Harry had done since their very first date. Louis had ordered Pud Thai and Harry had gotten sesame chicken. Their first date had been full of shy glances and hidden giggles, so it had taken a lot of courage for Louis to ask for a bite of Harry's dinner. Harry was quick to ask for a bite of Pud Thai in return. After eating off of each other's plates for a few minutes they just decided it would be easier to switch dishes. 

After that first date it had become common for them to completely switch dinners when they were out to eat. And if this wasn't the case, then they would at least share their meals with one another. 

After dinner it had seemed like it would be a good idea to go for a walk in a near by park. However, Louis soon realized that at three months pregnant he really felt like six, and walking in the park became extremely difficult. And that normally wouldn't have been a problem (Louis had been pregnant with twins while taking care of five kids, he could definitely walk around six months pregnant) it's jut that it had been a really long day. He had been on his feet all day with the kids, he had just eaten a huge dinner and quite frankly he was just really horny, so a walk in the park didn't sound to good right about then. 

Harry of course had no problem with the change of plans, and they quickly ended up at their small apartment. 

Louis groaned as he was pressed up against the counter top and as Harry mouthed at his neck. "You know, we can't manage to have sex in the last trimester of twins, with triplets it's going to be absolutely impossible."

"Well we better get a move on then," Harry whispered into Louis' ear, causing the older man to giggle as he was pulled into their bedroom. Their kiss was rushed, full of panting and clanking teeth. 

"Off, off, off," Louis chanted as he pulled on his and Harry's shirts at the same time. Harry pulled back and laughed at his husband's antics. Quickly, he helped a struggling Louis out of his clothes, and then hurriedly removed his own. 

Although the mood in the room was rough and passionate, Louis was placed carefully on his back on the bed. Harry was quick to place himself over Louis and to begin sucking marks down Louis' torso. 

He licked a stripe up Louis' dick as he wrapped a warm hand around his own. Harry pulled back from sucking on the head of Louis' cock to say, "hands and knees."

Louis was quick to comply, scrambling up thrusting his arse in air as he went down on his elbows, rubbing his face in the pillow. Harry leaned in and placed his lips around Louis' hole, sucking in harshly. He began to nibble at his rim, thrust with his tongue, and lick over the hole until Louis was a weeping withering mess in the sheets. 

"Please Harry, please," Louis pleaded as his hips moved involuntarily. 

"Okay Babe, okay. I've got you. Turn over now," Harry soothed. He helped Louis turn over, mindful of the distended baby bump. Harry leaned over and grabbed a fresh bottle of lime mint lube. 

Harry flipped open the cap, excited to use the new flavor he had ordered. He spread some on his fingers and put his hand up for Louis to smell. 

Even though Louis just wanted a cock up his arse he complied with his husband and smelled the lube. "It's like a mojito," Harry cheered. Louis, now actually curious leaned in further so that Harry's hand was an inch from his nose. 

One big waft had Louis sitting up as quickly as possible and throwing up over the side of the bed. Once he was finished he turned back to see an astounded looking Harry still kneeling on the bed, eyes wide and lube dripping off of his fingers. 

"So..uh.. Babies don't like mojitos then," Harry stated blatantly. Jumping into action he moved forward to help Louis out of bed to clean up. Unfortunately, Louis got another sniff of Harry's lube covered hand (why wasn't that gone yet?!) and his stomach lurched. Debating between leaving quickly to lessen the offending scent or staying to help Louis get out of bed and make it to the bathroom, Harry remained panicked. 

Seeing Louis struggling to get up and avoid the puke covering the floor he quickly got up and helped his husband maneuver his way to the bathroom. Louis made it just in time and emptied the remaining contents of his stomach into the toilet. 

Harry, the ever caring husband, kneeled behind him and brushed his hair off of his forehead. Louis pulled his head up from his dry heaving to exclaim, "for god's sake Harry, go wash your hands!"

"Oh right! Yeah I forgot about that," Harry said as he quickly stood up to wash the remaining lube off of his hands. When he was all finished, he readied Louis' toothbrush and wet a cloth to put on the back of his neck. 

Harry sat on the floor behind Louis and stroked his back. After five pregnancies Harry was very comfortable helping Louis through morning sickness, or in this case just sickness in general. With a flush of the toilet, Louis fell back, sighing when he collapsed in Harry's arms. "You okay Boo?" Harry asked softly in his ear. 

"Yeah, I'm okay. Sorry I ruined our evening."

Harry snorted, "You didn't ruin our night. It's my fault I brought out the mojito flavored lube anyway. I didn't know it would make you sick, I'm sorry."

"Well you can't be sorry about that, I didn't know either."

"Well I guess there's nothing really to be sorry for at all then," Harry laughed. 

After a couple minutes of chuckling at the bizarre situation, they both sighed and slipped into a comfortable silence... Sitting naked on the vomit smelling bathroom floor, Louis wrapped in Harry's arms. 

After a couple minutes of silence, spent by Louis playing with Harry's hands that were splayed on his stomach, Louis broke it by saying, "There's puke on the floor out there."

Harry sighed, "yeah there is."

"Do you want me to clean it up?" Louis asked. 

"No," Harry replied nonchalantly, "I got it. If you clean it up you'll just throw up again."

Louis grunted, but agreed nonetheless. He scooted forward allowing Harry to get up. Harry was standing in the doorway when he turned around and stated, "I'm assuming there's no sex tonight."

Louis laughed dryly and shook his head, "no, no sex. Don't really feel in the mood anymore if you know what I mean."

"Ok," Harry said with a fond smile. "I'll grab you some pants then, and we can sit and watch a movie or something."

"Yeah, I'd like that," Louis smiled as he began to brush his teeth. He heard Harry gag from the smell as he entered the bedroom. "I love you!" Louis called from the safety of the bathroom. 

Harry snorted and Louis knew he had just rolled his eyes, "yeah love you too."

The night ended in a vomit free apartment, curled up on the couch watching The Wolf of Wall street. There was no sex, but there was cuddling, and sometimes that's better. Or at least they tried to convince themselves of that. 

*

Months passed, and by now the entire family was used to a pregnant Louis. Only the younger kids were alarmed at Louis' mood swings, nobody questioned the weird food Louis began eating (it was avocados and BBQ sauce,) and Harry had organized family massage night where everybody gave each other massages (really it was so everybody would take turns rubbing Louis' back, feet, and ankles)

At month four, the babysitter canceled so they took all of the kids with them to find out the genders of the triplets. The kids were elated to know that they would be getting two little brothers and a sister. 

At month five they started working on the nursery. Louis wanted to start early so that he could help while he was still able to move around. They went for a soft brown. Each of the kids picked out a stuffed animal or toy that they wanted to give the new babies and placed them in their room. Harry and Louis planned on reusing a lot of baby clothes since they had so much from the previous kids, but they still wanted to get a couple new things for the triplets so that was done as well so that Louis could comfortably walk around the store with out feeling like his back was going to snap in half. 

At month six, Louis reached the size of someone nine months pregnant with twins. Harry took a temporary leave from work then, seeing as it was difficult for Louis to handle all seven kids and do everything around the house in the mornings. The kids loved it when Harry was home in the morning; he took them on adventures (really it was so that Louis could have a break and go take a bath or a nap.)

It was month seven when Louis was officially put on bed rest. He had only been on bed rest once in all of his pregnancies. Yet, it had only been for two weeks as Aiden decided to come early. This was supposed to be for two months, although Dr. Barnes said he probably wouldn't make it to full term. 

Bed rest sucked. The first week was fun, Louis didn't have to do anything around the house. The kids would come in and play board games and color with him. He finished every season of Lost, and he must have given his daughters ten makeovers each. 

But eventually the kids got bored of playing games with their Papa, and Louis' eyes started to burn from looking at the TV for so long, so after that first week, bed rest sucked. 

It was around month eight, when Harry came in their room and laid on their bed. Louis had his shirt pulled up over his stomach, and he was rubbing his hands over his swollen belly. "How are you feeling?" Harry asked his husband, placing light kisses over the expanse of Louis' tummy. 

"Okay I guess. I'm just really stiff, and bored. What are the kids up to?" Louis asked.

"Perrie and Zayn came and took them to the park. Liam and Sophia are going out tonight. So Perrie and Zayn offered to take everyone's kids. They said something about cookie decorating, should be fun."

Louis snorted, "they're crazy with how much the offer to take care of our little menaces."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Menaces that we love," he reminded. 

"Well of course we love them, I thought that was implied," Louis added sarcastically. 

Harry hummed in agreement and burrowed his face into Louis' stomach. Louis instinctively reached out and threaded Harry's curls through his fingers. 

After a moment of silence, Louis spoke up. "You know, this is the last time I'll ever be pregnant," he said. 

Harry groaned in response, "Don't remind me."

Louis laughed, "I think I'm going to miss it."

"You being pregnant makes everything you do so much more hot and adorable." Nuzzling further into Louis' round belly, he whispered, "I'm going to miss you baby bump."

Louis smiled fondly and continued caressing his husband's forehead. "I don't know what we're going to do now," Louis spoke softy. "I feel like we're ending one chapter of our lives, making babies, and moving on to the next, raising babies."

"I'm scared," Harry whispered. "I don't want this part to end."

"I know, me too. I'm scared too," Louis responded. 

"What if we suck at the second part? What if all we can do is make kids, but we can't raise them? What if we're terrible parents Lou?" Harry asked with increasing worry. 

Louis shushed his panicking husband. "Well Harry, I guess one way to look at it is that we've already been raising kids. I mean Maggie's turned out to be a pretty great nine-year old. And I'm sure we've only gotten to be better parents as the years have gone on."

Harry looked up at him, "So maybe we aren't ending one chapter and starting a new one after all," he trailed off. 

Louis picked up where he left off, "exactly! We're just ending with the making babies part and really we've been doing the raising part for the last ten years."

Harry laughed, the tension and fear leaving the conversation, "Yeah, we're pros at this! Hell, raising kids will be even easier when you're not pregnant seeing as we'll both be at the top of our game then." 

Louis scoffed and slapped Harry's arm, "What are you talking about Harold? I'm clearly at the top of my game as we speak."

"Clearly," Harry said with a laugh, rubbing over Louis' tummy. Both fell into silence again, closing their eyes and letting all fear and tension ease out of their bodies. Harry had his arm wrapped around Louis' middle and was slowly drifting off, exhausted from watching their seven kids all week. Louis started shifting around under Harry's grasp. Louis was letting out frustrated noises as he attempted to get comfortable. "You okay?" Harry murmured, still relaxed with Harry in his arms. 

"Yeah," Louis grunted, "just a little uncomfortable is all. Don't worry about it."

"Okay," Harry whispered, burrowing back into Louis' warmth. 

Moments later Louis looked down to find Harry asleep. Twisting and turning he decided he needed to get up, maybe use the bathroom. 

Louis hobbled as best he could into the bathroom. Lately, with as big as Louis had gotten, Harry had to help him with everything, even using the bathroom much to Louis' distaste. 

Bracing himself against the sink, Louis splashed cold water on his face. Breathing In through his nose and out through his mouth. He knew the warm liquid was coming before it even started running down his legs. 

Bracing one hand against the wall, and one hand under the large swell of his stomach, he clenched his teeth for an oncoming contraction. Over the last five pregnancies, dealing with contractions had become easier, but they were still painful. 

Louis literally felt like he was going to burst, "Harry," he groaned. When Harry didn't move Louis spoke louder from across the room "Hazza" He was frozen in his spot, clinging to the doorframe of their bathroom, afraid that if he let go he might just topple over. 

Harry rolled over with a grunt of displeasure. Louis picked up a pillow on the floor and whipped it at Harry's head as he yelled his name. Harry sat up with a start. "What? What's going on?" He asked dazedly, curls askew and eyes droopy. 

Louis moaned and squeezed his eyes shut as another contraction hit.  
"Oh fuck!" Harry exclaimed, quickly realizing the situation. "Shit we don't even have a bag packed." Springing out of bed he quickly threw some clothes on. Taking notice of Louis still standing by the door he came to accept that Louis was not going to move. Going up to him, he pressed his phone into Louis' hand. "You call Dr. Barnes and let her know we're coming in. I'll get a bag with your stuff and things for the triplets." 

Quickly moving into action, Harry eventually realized the Louis still hadn't moved. He went back up to his husband and cupped his jaw, bringing his head up so their eyes could meet. "Hey, you okay?" He asked softly. 

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine," Louis said. "It's just, this is it. You know?" 

Recognizing the hesitation and slight fear in Louis' face and voice, Harry said, "hey, hey, hey. None of that. We've got this, right? We can do this. We've been doing this. Louis Tomlinson," after a beat he added, "Styles," and then continued, "I have loved making babies with you. These have been some of the best ten years of my life, and I'm sure the next ten are going to be just as great. And we can talk more about this later if you want, but right now we've got some babies to deliver."

Louis surged up and pressed his lips against Harry's in a chaste but firm kiss. "Ok, yeah," he said rapidly nodding his head, "babies."

Harry laughed and pulled himself away so that he could finish throwing everything in a bag. Running wildly, Harry tried to remember everything. He grabbed three tiny onesies, three tiny hats, and three tiny coats. Quickly running out to the car he placed the bag and three baby carriers inside before running back up to their bedroom, grabbing Louis' shoes on the way. 

He entered the room just as Louis locked the phone from calling the hospital and Zayn and Perrie. His head was thrown back and his nails dug into the door frame peeling away the paint there as another contraction hit. 

Harry ran over and grasped Louis' hands, bringing them to his chest. "Come on. Breathe Louis, breathe through it." After waiting out the contraction, Harry wrapped an arm around his Husband's waist, pulling him forward. "Come on Babe, let's get in the car."

Slowly, they made their way down stairs and out the door. Once settled in the car they were off. 

They sat in a comfortable silence, Louis squeezing Harry's hand tightly every once in a while. "Can we stop for donuts?" Louis asked.

"What?" Harry replied, astounded and confused. 

"I'm really craving a donut right now. Dr. Barnes said she wouldn't have the operation room ready for an hour, so we have time."

"And you want a donut now. Well you're in labor," Harry repeated more as a statement than an actual question. 

"Yes Harry, I want a fucking donut. Do you have a problem with that?" Louis yelled. 

"Yes Louis I do. I think we should go to the hospital and get you checked in so that we can be ready as soon as Dr. Barnes is."

"Harry Styles, you are going to pull over at Dunkin' Donuts right now or so help me I will make your fucking life a living hell," Louis threatened. 

Harry turned his head and glared at his stubborn husband. 

*

Louis picked another donut out of the box on his lap as they pulled into the hospital entrance. Louis sucked on his finger to get the chocolate frosting off of one hand as he brought a powdered donut up with the other. "Want one?" He asked, mouth full of food as he gestured to the half empty box. 

"Un-fucking-believable," Harry mumbled grumpily as he pulled into a spot. Getting out of the car, he slung their bag over his shoulder and then went to help Louis get out of the car. When he reached the passenger side Louis was attempting to get out by himself. One hand holding the box of donuts and the other on his stomach, he had his tongue poking out between his teeth as he tried to slide out of the car. "For God's sake Louis, be careful," Harry mumbled as he hurried to help his husband. 

They only had to stop once in the parking lot for a contraction to pass. Other than that, they were quick to enter and get Louis checked it. 

After a thorough analysis of Louis' and the babies' health and how the labor was progressing so far, they determined that Louis was ready for his C-section. 

He was wheeled down to an operation room with Harry holding his hand next to him, dubbed in a handsome pair of scrubs. Dr. Barnes followed closely behind, "Ready for the final three?" She asked the expecting parents. Harry nodded excitedly and Louis nodded meekly, slightly fearful for the delivery of his babies. 

Once everything was set up, Louis found himself in that fuzzy place that had become familiar due to the anesthetic. They waited to begin the procedure, poking at his stomach until he couldn't feel it anymore. "Alright, let's welcome these babies to the world," Dr. Barnes spoke as she ducked behind the blue curtain concealing the operation. 

Harry was crouched down by Louis, holding his hand and brushing hair off of his forehead. He whispered words of encouragement to Louis, telling him all about how excited he was to meet their new sons and daughter, how he couldn't wait to hold their babies, how thrilled he was to be raising children with Louis, and how good Louis was. Louis was so good, doing so well. 

It didn't take long for the first baby to be placed in Harry's waiting arms. He lowered the baby down to Louis' chest. "Say Hello to Lucas James Babe," he whispered to a dazed Louis. 

The familiar tears sprung to his eyes as he cooed at the little baby before him, total disbelief that this little boy was his. Minutes later Lucas was taken from him only to be replaced by another baby swaddled in a white towel but still covered in gross bloody bodily fluids. "And here's little Charlie Andrew," Harry said softly. Harry's protective hand laid against the baby's back, securing him to his husband's chest. He was crouched down and pressing loving kisses against a weeping Louis' temple.

After a wait that seemed shorter than the last, the last baby was being offered to Harry and little Charlie was being taken from Louis to undergo the mandatory infant exams. As Harry placed the little baby on Louis' chest he whispered, "Hi baby, I'm your Daddy. Christine Nicole, meet your Papa."

Louis cried, "Hi baby girl." He looked up at Harry and whispered, "Haz it's our little girl, our little baby." The couple stared down into the wide eyes of their last and final child. "She's gorgeous," Louis cooed. 

Eventually she was taken from their arms and they were led to their room in the hospital. Louis was quick to fall asleep. Harry spent a few moments in silence, memorizing, for the last time, exactly how Louis looked asleep in a hospital bed, peaceful after delivering their children. After taking a quick picture, Harry curled up in the chair beside the bed, Louis' sore stomach preventing him from cuddling and sharing a bed, and went to sleep. 

*

It was the following morning, and Harry and Louis' parents and families had already been to the hospital to see the triplets. Now, they were back at Harry and Louis' house with the rest of the boys and their family preparing dinners for the next few weeks, cleaning up, making sure everything was organized for the babies, and finally throwing together a welcome home party for the triplets and Louis. 

Zayn and Perrie had just dropped off the rest of the rest of the Tomlinson-Styles clan at the hospital. They had offered to assist Harry in the trip through the hospital. However, Harry claimed he could handle his kids and wanted it to be just a family event, so he would take them all. 

That's how he ended up walking down a busy hospital hallway in the maternity/paternity ward with seven children all under the age of ten and just himself to corral them. He got continuous looks of pity from nurses considering he had two sleeping one-year olds in a stroller; one screaming three-year old, Catherine, on his hip; her rather insane twin, Conner, who was running down the hall practically mauling the walls; a four-year old, Emma, beside him who had clearly not gone down for her afternoon nap; and a chatting Aiden on the other side who was trying desperately to gain his dad's attention in order to excitedly tell him about his day. Maggie seemed to be the only calm one in the herd that was making their way through the hospital. 

In the midst of it all, Harry somehow got them to the correct room. As soon as the kids saw their Papa in the bed they stopped messing around and quickly ran to him cheerfully. The older ones stopped short upon seeing the baby in his arms, but Conner ran up and plowed into the side of the bed. Clawing at Louis' legs, he roared like a dinosaur, looking for praise or some positive reaction. 

However, all he got was Harry walking over and scooping him up so that now he held both of the three-year olds on either one of his hips. He quickly shushed Conner so that he was now just whispering his roars, while Louis said 'hi' to the others. 

In no time at all they had situated Maggie, Aiden, Emma, Catherine, and Conner on the adjacent bed. A baby was placed carefully in the arms of the three older kids and the twins sat on either side, leaning over and peering at the triplets and tiny babies in front of them.

Watching carefully in case assistance was needed, Harry and Louis sat peacefully on the bed next to them, Olivia and Celia in their laps as they awoke from a nap. 

Soon the triplets would wake and need to be changed and fed, the drowsy twins would wake up more and start running around requiring constant supervision, Catherine and Conner would get bored of the sleeping triplets and also demand attention from their parents, Emma would eventually crash and need a quiet place to sleep, Aiden would need some connection time and would want to sit and talk about his day (the sensitive little boy he was) and Maggie would need help with homework and someone to play with and do her hair. Conflicts would happen, arguments would take place, and tantrums would be thrown. 

But for now, they would take advantage of the rare moment of peace before them. Louis placed his head on Harry's chest. Heaving a sigh, he snuggled further in to the warmth that Harry provided. Harry's hand automatically came to run through Louis' feathery hair. Louis took in his kids admiring the new babies and the cuddly toddlers laying in his lap before peering up at his husband. "You know? I don't think we really have anything to be afraid of," he whispered. 

Harry smiled at the scene before him and leaned down to press a kiss to Louis' head, "I don't think we do either Babe. We've already done a pretty good job, ten kids can't be too difficult, right?"

Louis nodded confidently, "right. Ten kids. Easy." Softly, he added on to the end, "you and me, we've got this." 

"Yeah we do," Harry responded. 

Within minutes, Conner pulled Catherine's hair, causing an uproar. Lucas started wailing, Olivia began squirming off of the bed and onto the floor, and Emma had gotten so fussy she had tears running down her face as she rolled back and forth on the dirty hospital floor, no doubt ruining her purple dress. 

As the two parents took in the chaos before them they realized that they wouldn't have it any other way. Smiling to each other, they quickly jumped into parent mode, scrambling into action to once again make an attempt at reclaiming a moment of peace and to conquer the mess they called their family. 

Ten kids? No problem, they've got this.

**Author's Note:**

> Any thoughts? Opinions? I still haven't decided if this is the end yet.


End file.
